A Monster In Beacon
by ahrwbyrvb
Summary: Yang gets bitten by Beowolf and has to deal a problem of becoming one every full moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this!**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate on me for a bad storyline.**

 **Feel free to give reviews to help fix bad grammar or errors in the fan fiction.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:The Beginning**

 **Yang was uncomfortable in her sleep. Lately she was having dreams of her killing everyone in Beacon. When she wakes up, she was glad that all of those nightmares didn't come true. "Thank god it was all in my head". Yang quietly said in a calm voice. But she wasn't the only one awake. Ruby watched Yang awoke in distress of her nightmare. "Yang, you okay?" Ruby asked in a curious voice. "Oh, um just a little nightmare, that's all". Yang replied. "Go wake up Weiss and Blake, I'm gonna go take a shower and fix my hair". "Okay sis" Ruby replied. After her shower, Yang looked at herself at the mirror and quietly says at her reflection, "Am I, a monster?" as Yang remembers how it all began.**

 **The Flashback**

 **Professor Ozpin gave team RWBY a mission to slay 40 Grimm at the Grimm Forest. "Girls, you must slay all 40 Grimm in this forest in order to pass this test". Ozpin said in a calm, confident tone. All of team RWBY accepted the test. When the test began, everything was going well for everyone until there were 10 Grimm left. Yang demolished all the Beowolves, but when she was killing the last three, one of them bit Yang at the left arm. " Ouch!" Yang replied in a distressed voice. But Yang managed to kill the Beowolves just in time as her teammates defeated their Grimm as well. " Ow…my arm" Yang said to the team. " You okay? Does your arm hurt a lot?" Ruby asked her sister. "Yea but not that much". Yang replied. Professor Ozpin overheard the team's conversation. "Go to the infirmary. The nurse knows how to deal with such a wound". Yang replied with a calm "ok" and ran back to the campus to head to the infirmary.**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction!

There will be more to come in the future. So don't expect me to cancel this in the future


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

This is chapter 2 of my first fanfic. This one will be longer than the last one. So far I got 3 favorites and 4 followers! I will try to keep this alive as possible. So enjoy!

Chapter 2: The First Transformation

Yang snapped back into reality when Ruby knocked on the door. "Yang we need to go! Class is gonna start in 15 minutes!" Ruby shouted at the bathroom door. "Alright, alright. I'll head out of the bathroom in a second." Yang replied. As they head for class, Cardin decides to bully Ruby. He threw some spitballs at the 15 year old's face. "Cardin, please stop." Ruby replied in an annoyed voice. "Ha ha ha ha! Sure! Right after I send in another batch of spitballs right at ya!" Cardin replied. Ruby was furious. Weiss and Blake were ignoring what was going on behind them. But Yang heard the conversation. "DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER!" Yang said to Cardin in a very deep voice. And the next thing he saw was a blonde huntress with full red eyes and sharp teeth. Yang pounced on Cardin and injured most of his body so much that 70% of his body was injured. Yang then reverted to her human self and fainted.

The next thing Yang knew was she was at her dorm, safe and fine. "Where, am I?" Yang asked herself. "You're at your own bed." A mysterious voice came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" The voice giggled. "Don't you remember? It's me Blake." Blake responded. "Blake? Where are Weiss and Ruby?" Yang asked the faunus. "Since you are my partner, Professor Ozpin said that I should keep an eye on you while you passed out while Weiss and Ruby are doing class." "What happened to Cardin?" Yang asked. "Cardin has to be in the infirmary for 1 month." Yang smirked slightly. "That's good. But how long was I out?" "You were out for only 1 hour, so no need to worry." _Man, what happened to me? I was trying to defend Ruby, then I ended up in here._ Yang thought to herself. _I just hope I wont kill anyone like what happened in my dreams._

This is the end of this chapter!

Hope you liked it since it is longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry it took a bit longer to upload this chapter, personal stuff happened last week. But now that's out of the way, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Wolf is coming**

It was night time. All of team RWBY was asleep. Well, all except one. Yang was awake even at midnight. Annoyed, she finally gets up and heads to the garden. It was a full moon. And Yang, unknowingly that one look at the full moon would turn her into one of the Beowolves, decided to look at the full moon. The next thing that happened, was a howl. But not a howl of a dog or a wolf, but of a Beowolf. The next thing Yang remembered was her, in the garden of Beacon. _Where am I? Why am I in the garden, I should be at the dorm. All I remembered was looking at the full moon, and I woke up here!_ Yang thought to herself. It was 6 o' clock in the morning. It was early, but Yang normally wakes up at 8 o' clock in the morning, thus making her the last one to wake up everyday. _I should head back._ Yang thought as she scurried back to the dorm, not knowing that some of her clothes were torn from last night. When she arrived, the rest of Team RWBY had worried expressions on Yang. "Yang where have you been? When I woke up, you were gone!" Ruby asked Yang in a worried tone. "Yeah, and what happened to your clothes? They looked torn!" said Weiss. "Um, well it was a long story, but I don't remember what happened for the rest of it. "Tell us!" Ruby, Blake, and Weiss said in unison. After Yang told them what happened to her last night, the rest of Team RWBY were confused. "Um.. Yang, are you sure you didn't hit your head last night?" Ruby asked her half sister. " **OF COURSE I DIDN'T!** " Yang replied in a mad tone. Ruby was torn. Hearing her sister mad for no other reason aside from ruining her hair was definitely abnormal to her. "I….I..I'm.." Yang said before she fled into Emerald Forest. "Yang, wait! I know you didn't mean it!" Ruby shouted before realizing that Yang was ashamed of what she has done in front of her sister. It was an hour before Team RWBY (Or for now, Team RWB) saw Yang sitting on top on a tree branch, with her torn clothes, looking at the sunset. "Yang, I know you didn't mean it. Just please, come back to us." Ruby begged to Yang. Yang while still looking at the sun, replied. " I know I didn't mean it, but I still think that somethings wrong with me." Yang told Ruby. " Yang, remember. We're a team. If something is wrong, you can tell us. Just promise us." Ruby said to Yang. "….Okay. But just because we're a team." Yang replied with a smile. "Lets head back to the dorm." Ruby said to Yang with Yang replying with a soft nod and smirk as they headed back to the dorm.

 **Somewhere else…**

"Sir, it seems someone has been bitten by one of the 'abnormal' Beowolves." "Excellent. We must try to capture that person and kill it to keep it in my collection." "Aye, aye, sir."

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. Hope you guys can give some reviews about this fan fiction. You can also give some suggestions on what will happen to the story.**

 **But anyways, Achievement signing out!**


End file.
